Mandrake Juice
by LadySarahj
Summary: A bunch of fluffy one-shots about Hermione and Draco! They are kind of lame but my friends say they are funny so please read and review!:
1. Chapter 1: Lame Question Delivery

**Hey readers!**

**Long time, no type! I have been so busy with school and other responsibilities that I haven't had any time to update anything! So, I am going to do a small one-shot series for a little while till I have time to properly update all my stories and upload my new ones. I hope you enjoy my one-shot FanFic series, Mandrake Juice.**

** Love you all! ,**

** Lady Sarahj**

Name Refusal

"I refuse to call you Hermione Granger ever again!"

"Why? That's my name, Draco!"

"Because, I want to call you Hermione Malfoy. Marry me?"

"You are terrible"

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is" –kisses him-

**So, there you have the first lame one shot of my new mini-series! I will probably be able to update this one more often then my others but I will try to update my others! I know the name of this series is weird but, it will make sense eventually. I have to write that story still! **

** Thanks!**

** -Lady Sarahj**


	2. Chapter 2: a Time for Adventure

**Hey Readers!**

**Here is the second story in Mandrake Juice! Enjoy!**

"Hey, Hermione, what time is it?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

Hermione threw her arms up and yelled "Adventure Time!".

Draco looked at her like she was crazy and or drunk "What?"

Hermione put her arms down and pick the paper back up and began reading as if that hadn't just happened "Oh, nothing".

**That was for my friend Becky who loves Adventure Time. She even got our AVID program to make "AVID Time" T-shirts rather than their usual ones. She wears it all the time. Love all the readers out there!**

** -Sarahj**


	3. Chapter 3: Scaring Draco

**Hey Readers! **

**The third chapter has arrived! Have any of you heard of A Very Potter Musical? It is so funny! The sequel is awesome too! Check it out on YouTube!**

Draco walked the halls of Hogwarts at nearly midnight, once again. All was silent and still like it should be at that time of night. Draco stalked down the corridor with his head held low and his hands stuffed into his pockets, tired from sleep insomnia.

He turned one of the corners to his dormitory and walked on, thinking of nothing in particular. He takes the same route every night when he can't sleep. Walk the castle then head back to his room. Suddenly there was a rustle around his next turn. Draco paused and drew his wand, holding it low but ready. Then-

"BOO!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A large blast of white light sprouted and expanded from the tip of Draco's wand. The light simply passed over his assailant like a mist. He looked up in search of his attacker, but found nothing. Then he tilted his head down and found a petite girl on the ground laughing her ass off. This girl happened to be his girlfriend.

"Hermione?!" Draco whisper-shouted, not wanting to get caught.

Hermione was still on the ground, laughing but able to speak. "You actually thought I was a dementor? Hahaha! Bit jumpy are we, Draco?" she gasped out between laughing fits.

Draco glared at her, trying to decide how to act. Before he had the chance, she began to speak again.

"That was a pretty powerful patronus. What memory did you use?" she asked.

Draco blushed and mumbled the answer. Hermione stared at him, not understanding what he had said.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it" Hermione said, straining her ears to hear the second time.

"I said: the memory was of our first kiss." Now they were both blushing deeply.

Hermione went over to him, smiling, and kissed him. Then they walked on, hand-in-hand.

**There you have it! Hope you liked it! Love all the readers out there!**

** -Sarahj**


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward conversation

**Hey Readers!**

**Fourth chapter is here! Hope you have liked the last ones! Hermione and Draco are not yet together in this one.**

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"What, Mudblood?"

"Do you love me?"

Malfoy looked at her like she must be drunk, "Absolutely"

"What?!"

"Yep. I love you, Granger."

"Oh. Ok. I love you too."

"So, does that mean I can kiss you and be your boyfriend?"

"No."

**That's it for now! I have to come up with more ideas now! I hope you are enjoying this mini series! Love all the readers out there!  
><strong>

** -Sarahj**


	5. Chapter 5: DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I LOVE IT BUT J.K.R OWNS IT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Muggle Objects

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"What is this, Draco?" Hermione asked, holding up her wrist.

"That is a watch. Hermione, I am not totally stupid about muggle things." Draco said. Hermione smiled and lowered her arm.

"I know, but you asked for help in muggle studies. Name as many muggle objects as you can, in this room". They were in the library. Draco named books, furniture and some more.

"You know what my favorite muggle-made thing in this room is?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up.

"No. What?" She asked.

"You and your lips" Draco leaned forward and snogged her senseless for the next….. however long until dinner.

**THAT WAS CORNY! Tell me what you think!**

**Sarahj**


	7. Chapter 7: Hold You To It

**I disclaim**.

Draco is in Azkaban. He is in for being Lucius Malfoy's son. Not because he himself did anything wrong. He is in Azkaban for association. It has been three years. A year after the war, he was taken and thrown in jail.

I haven't been allowed to visit him until now. He was on his cell bed staring into space, when I got to his cell.

"Hey, Draco." I said. He looked over at me as soon as he heard my voice. He smiled. I miss him all the time.

"You came." He said, like he couldn't believe I was there.

"I know. They finally let me." I couldn't believe I finally got to see him again. The guard opened his cell door and let me in. I ran over to him and hugged him. He pulled me as close as physically possible.

"I missed you. I love you, Hermione." He said into my neck. He turned and kissed me on the lips. I had missed not being able to do this everyday.

"I missed you too. I love you so much. Do you know how much longer you will be here?" I asked. They never actually said how long his sentence was.

"A couple years, I think. Two at most. I can come home in a few years." He sounded overjoyed. I kissed him again. That was a lot sooner that I had expected.

"That's good, because I am holding you to this." I held up my left hand, letting the diamond ring he gave me before the war, glint in the low light.

**THAT WAS SUPER CORNY AND BAD! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**-Sarah**


	8. Draco Stares At Hermione

**I DISCLAIM**

**Draco Stares At Hermione**

"Draco, what are you looking at?"

"You" –Hermione blushes-

"Why?"

"You have a bit of whip cream on your nose"

Hermione scowls "oh" turns away

"Let me get that for you"

"What?"

-Kisses her nose-

**ALL CORNY**

**-Sarah**


End file.
